


Fuck You, Kyle

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Underage Drinking, and it's not even really a ship oneshot, forgive me for this, it's just implied that kyle likes stan, kyle's a huge asshole, this is literally just pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's always been Stan's fault.This time, it's Kyle's.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Fuck You, Kyle

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just wrote this because my best friend was complaining about everyone blaming everything on stan, so i decided to write something where everyone hates kyle for once  
> that's the only point of this  
> if this doesn't make you pissed off at kyle, sue me

Stan quickly scrolls through his contacts, tapping on the one he had been looking for and raising his phone to his ear. The ringing sounds in his hollow brain, his hand shaking and his tears clumping together. 

“Kyle?” His voice comes out weak and scratchy, almost as if it were rebelling against being used.

“Stan? What’s wrong?” Kyle instantly replies, unable to mask the worry streaming out and mingling with his words.

“She...She b-broke up with me again..” he chokes out with a sob. He hears only silence on the other end, an exasperated sigh following it.

“Really? So you only called me to tell me that Wendy broke up with you again? Get over it, Stan. It’s not like this is the first time it’s happened.” Stan’s eyes widen, and he gapes, having been not expecting this answer. Normally, Kyle helps him through it. Now, Stan has no idea what’s going on. “I seriously don’t get why you get so upset every single time. We all see it coming.” Stan grits his teeth to hold back a whimper. “It’s fucking annoying, too. You’d think you’d have completely broken things off with each other and gone on your separate ways by now with how on and off you two have been over the past couple of years, but nope. You two are still going at it because you just can’t fucking stop and meet new people.” Stan’s eyes darken, and he moves his gaze to the floor, squinting. “Anyways, if that’s all you had to bother me about, then bye. I’ll see you at school.” Before Stan can even think about how to respond, Kyle has hung up and left Stan alone.

“Fuck you, Kyle,” he mutters, his misery returning at full force and leaving him a crying, broken mess on the floor.

~~~

However long he drowns in his own sorrow is a mystery to Stan, and before he knows it, he’s forced himself to stand up and make his way to the kitchen. Searching through the fridge, he finds an unopened bottle of beer belonging to his piece of shit of a dad and eagerly wraps his fingers around it and pulls it out. He sets it on the counter, trotting away to find the bottle opener. Once he obtains that, he returns to his alcohol. He gets to work opening the beer, tossing away the opener once he finishes. Taking the rim between his lips, he gulps down a good portion in one go. His throat burns, but it feels good. His vision is blurry, but it feels good. His emotions are dulled, but it feels good.

“Fuck you, Kyle,” he murmurs to himself after taking another swig, his words slurring together slightly. Normally, he wouldn’t get tipsy this fast, but earlier he had been drinking due to the events surrounding Wendy. Now, he can’t even feel hurt over that. The pain Kyle caused him overpowers it all and leaves him shattered. “Asshole…” He rubs his cheek with his hand, confused as to why it’s wet before realizing he’s still crying. He drops his hand, focusing on finishing his alcoholic beverage instead. He just wants everything to be numb.

~~~

A few drinks later, Stan slumps on the couch. He stretches out his arms behind him, staring up at the ceiling. Without thinking, he pulls out his phone and calls the contact at the top of his most recent calls list. After a few rings, there’s a voice on the other end, indicating they’ve picked up.

“Hello?” Kyle asks, sounding distracted. He probably didn’t even check the caller ID.

“Fuck you; you’re a fucking bitch. Don’t be surprised if I don’t show up at school tomorrow,” he accuses. His speech jumbles together, so it’s easy to tell that he’s drunk.

“St-” Before Kyle can even finish saying Stan’s name, Stan has ended the call and blocked Kyle. Stan closes his eyes and rests his arms behind his head, satisfied.

~~~

Stan’s sleep is interrupted by loud knocking on the door. He groans, sitting up and tiredly getting up off the couch. He makes his way over to the front door, stumbling and almost falling on the way. He opens it and instantly regrets doing so at the sight of _Kyle Broflovski_ , the one who started his solo drinking party. He begins to shut it, but Kyle instantly reacts and reaches out, catching it. Stan narrows his eyes.

“Fuck off, dude.” Kyle shakes his head, cautiously slipping through the crack and into the house.

“Look, Stan-” he cuts himself off. “Have you been drinking?”

“Yeah. Why should you care?” Kyle shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Nevermind. Listen. I’m..I’m sorry, okay? Today’s just been shit, and I just couldn’t deal with more shit.”

“Oh, okay. So apparently helping out your _best friend_ is shit. Who’s the one thinking everything is shit, now?” Kyle presses his lips into a thin line at Stan’s words.

“I can explain-”

“I don’t need you to explain. I’ve heard enough. Just get out of my _fucking_ house, Kyle," Stan growls. Kyle opens his mouth to say something else, but Stan pushes him. “Get. _Out._ ” When Kyle doesn’t budge, Stan decides to forcefully kick the ginger out. He rushes to slam the door and lock it behind him. He leans his back against it, releasing a long sigh. “What’s his problem..?” he hisses through his teeth, glaring into nothingness.

A thump sounds from the other side of the door, and Stan recognizes it as Kyle’s head hitting the wood. A muffled voice follows.

“Both Cartman and Kenny were being assholes today.” He pauses. “More so than usual,” he adds. “It put me in a pretty bad mood. Then you called, and it was just about the girl that I’ve been wanting you to forget about for so long, so I just kind of...snapped.”

“That still doesn’t give you the right to scold me about it like that. You could’ve been nicer.”

“I know.” 

The quiet drags on, and for a while, Stan believes that Kyle has walked away, but that thought is shot down when the boy speaks up again.

“I really am sorry. You don’t have to forgive me, but...at least I tried.” Stan doesn’t respond, so Kyle carries on. “Don’t do anything reckless...and you better be at school tomorrow.” And then his footsteps are retreating from the front door, and Stan’s tense body relaxes slightly. He says nothing and returns to laying limp on the couch, the previous conversation rolling over and over in his head until his consciousness leaves along with his anger at Kyle.

He can think about this more when he’s not beyond drunk. That being said, that’s also kind of Kyle’s fault.


End file.
